<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Umpteenth Time by AstraLowelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429117">For the Umpteenth Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle'>AstraLowelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot, Scar is Not a Great Role Model, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simba will not stop bothering his uncle for a story, and Scar finally gives in, much to the later chagrin of the royal family at bedtime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Umpteenth Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Dear</em>est nephew." Scar's voice was so thick with sarcasm it was a wonder the whole of the Pridelands wasn't suffocating under it. "For the umpteenth time, what<em> exactly</em> is driving you to disturb my respite?"</p>
<p>"I want a stoooooooory, Uncle Scar," the insufferable brat whined, also for the umpteenth time. "You tell the best stories," he added, after a pause. "Please?"</p>
<p>"Did your father teach you flattery, or was it your dear mother?" Scar shook out his long, ebony mane. "Either way, they forgot to mention it doesn't work on Uncle Scar. Do please go away."</p>
<p>"Just one little story? A short one? A teeny-tiny little story? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?"</p>
<p>Scar yawned delicately, then fixed his nephew with a long-toothed grin. "Well... if you absolutely insist."</p>
<p>Simba grinned happily and settled down beside his uncle to listen. Scar's bright green eyes fastened onto Simba's gold ones, and he began, his voice no more than a purring whisper.</p>
<p>"Once upon a time, not too long ago, when a young lion cub was settling down to go to sleep for the night..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Simba, would you<em> please</em> settle down and go to sleep?" Sarabi sighed for the umpteenth time. From under a clump of bushes, a pair of terrified eyes peeped out.</p>
<p>"I caaaaaaaan't!" their owner wailed. "I'm scared!"</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you not to bother your uncle for stories?" the harried mother sighed, and set about trying to coax her son out of the bushes. Behind her, Mufasa sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to a word with that brother of mine," he said aloud for the umpteenth time, to no one in particular.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>